Couples Birthdays
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: Very short drabbles for Mina and Izuku's July birthdays
1. Izuku

Izuku couldn't help but smirk. It was literally the first thing in the morning – The very first thing – and he already had the biggest grin on his face.

Of course, that had to be expected when one had a girlfriend like Mina, who always seemed to go that extra mile to try and make his day that much better whenever she saw him. And today, she'd really gone that extra mile. She didn't have to – He'd told her that she didn't have to do anything for his birthday.

Yet here it was.

His birthdays had always been quiet affairs. He'd grown up Quirkless, and by extension, with very few to absolutely no friends whatsoever. So instead of having big parties like all the other kids had, he and his mother always ended up doing something, and she would spoil him rotten. The cinema, a trip to the Hero museum, whatever he wanted to do. He'd always feel bad in a way, because it felt like for all the world that he was taking advantage of her but because it was his birthday.

He never asked for much either. Kids his age would often ask for the most expensive bits in new technology, or sophisticated equipment for whatever hobbies they had. All Izuku had wanted growing up was a Quirk, and that had always been impossible, until One For All. For possessions though, usually a poster or an action figure of All Might was all it took to please him.

Something Mina was aware of.

He had absolutely no idea how she had done it, but when he had woken up that day, opening his eyes to the realities of the waking world to face the day, there it was. Plastered to his roof.

A fully signed poster by his favorite Hero.

It was one of the newer ones too – The ones that ended up being published after his retirement; A replication of the pose he made after his victory against All For One, illustrated in such a way to make the savior of the Kamino ward to look as triumphant and victorious as he possibly could be. Being forced out of the Hero business had in no way diminished the respect or admiration that millions of people worldwide had for the amazing man Izuku felt honored to call his mentor, and merchandise was still sold to this day.

Getting a signature wouldn't have been too difficult either – The man _did_ live on campus along with the rest of the teachers after all, and it was certainly no secret that Izuku virtually worshiped the man. Anyone who wanted to get a signature from him would only have to go and ask, and All Might would do so without question – The Hero worship Izuku held towards him was no secret even to his mentor.

It was a simple gift. Something small. Just the sort of thing that he liked. And it wasn't something that she would have had to go out of her way for – At least, not much.

How on earth she had gotten into his room, reached to the ceiling, and hung up a poster over his sleeping body whilst making certain it didn't fall on him, all without waking him up, Izuku hadn't the foggiest. He was honestly unsure if he should be impressed, or concerned that she would use her apparent newfound breaking and entering talents for something less innocent. He felt himself laugh gently. And then he stopped, looked up at his new poster, and smiled.

Just smiled.

Mina was a lot of things. Hyperactive, jumpy, energetic and downright exhausting at times. She could be difficult when she wanted to be, and many times, Izuku had felt himself being run down by her antics. She could be over the top, and more than once, he'd been called upon to do some of the most ridiculous things in order to get her out of trouble. Some people even asked her why he stuck with her.

And this was why. Because for all the faults that someone could list about her, there was always that part of her which was so caring, so kind, and so willing to go that extra mile. She was the kind of person that just made the effort, not because she was expecting something in return, but because she just wanted to make him happy. To make him feel loved.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was.

And there was no doubt in his mind that this certainly wasn't going to be all she had planned.

He couldn't wait to find out what else she'd got up her sleeve. First though, he had a poster he needed to get off his ceiling.

And then, he had to figure out what he was going to do for her birthday.

* * *

 **This is just a short thing… But it's something. I wanted to do something for Izuku's birthday, and I thought that this might be nice. Izuku and Mina share a birth-month, Izuku being the 15th, and Mina being the 30th, so I thought a two-shot, short little things like this, might be fun, and a nice short way to celebrate the two best fluffs in MHA's birthdays. I have way too much going on as is, but I figured a short drabble would be a nice thing to do.**

 **I hope you somehow enjoyed this short little thing, and ill see you hopefully on the 30th for Mina's drabble!**


	2. Mina

Izuku's head had found itself rested on his pink girlfriend's lap, using it like a pillow to rest his exhausted body. He probably hadn't intended on passing out practically the minute that they retreated to her room, but it was to be expected. It had been a certainly long, hectic day.

A fun day, granted, but certainly a hectic one.

Mina counted herself lucky that she kept a bunch of blankets on her bed just in case she ever needed them. It didn't take much movement or effort on her part to grab hold of a pink and blanket, and wrap it around both her and Izuku, and to slide a pillow behind her to lean against the wall with. She didn't have the heart to wake Izuku up, just so she could lay down and be slightly more comfortable. As minor and silly as it was a reason not to, she felt that he had done more than enough for her today.

After all. She owed today to him.

In respects to how the two of them enjoyed celebrating their birthdays, they were virtually total polar opposites. Izuku enjoyed quiet, personal and simple events, and not having a big fuss made about him. And that was all perfectly fine. That was the sort of person that he was, and Mina had no problems with that. Despite that, she was the complete opposite of him in this respect in just about every single way.

She had grown up with lots of friends, no matter where it was that she had ended up. Elementary, Junior High, and at Yuuei, she'd always managed to make plenty of friends due to her sociable personality. She wasn't shy, and she certainly wasn't easy to miss by any means. All combined, it often put her at the centre of attention, and she'd never struggled to make any friends. It was because of that that she had found herself enjoying the social aspect of her life, and birthdays were the days that always seemed to get the golden medal.

Even in spite of his own indifference to that sort of thing, Izuku understood it perfectly when it came to her. And he had gone out of his way for her this year.

It was going to be their final year at Yuuei, so he wanted to make sure that it would be one that she would remember, and boy, had he succeeded. When Izuku went for something, he never messed around. He gave it his all, and that seemed to extend to preparing surprises and presenting gifts; A beautiful bracelet that was made of silver, with a gemstone at the front of it – A ruby, hers, and by extension, his – birthstone. Centuries ago, such a gift would have been incandescently expensive, but with the arrival of Quirks, such rare items tended to not be as valuable, since many creation type Quirks could recreate the precious stones. It might not have cost him as much as one would expect from just looking at it.

But the care that had gone into his gift was heart-warming. He even had requested a wider range for custom tighteners, so she could wear it around her horns, as she liked to do.

The two of them had gone out during the afternoon too, after Izuku revealed that he had managed to make a reservation at a restaurant for the two of them. It wasn't exactly a high end, hyper fancy, super rich restaurant, but it was somewhere Mina had decided that she'd wanted to go, and mentioned it in passing. A Eurasian style place that Mina had heard about from a few of her classmates, and some old friends from Junior High. Whenever she had suggested going in before in recent months, he'd always found a way o dodge the question, or persuade her otherwise – Now she knew why.

And when they got back – He'd organized a surprise party for her, with everyone in their dorm, and her friends from other classes, right there to surprise her as soon as they flipped the second-floor lights on.

Considering Izuku's aversion to those sorts of gatherings, it said a lot that he was willing to organize such a big thing for her just because he knew that she enjoyed it. Games, jokes, and laughter had followed for the last few hours, until finally, people were either passing out on the spot, or deciding to be smart and make their way to their rooms before the party caught up to them. Hence why Izuku had passed out almost the minute they had reached Mina's room.

Mina gently took off the bracelet that was wrapped around her horn, and just looked at it for a moment. The gemstone was carved into the shape of a love heart, a feature which made her laugh. Izuku was awkward as all hell, but he had an eye for the romantic when he wanted to.

It was adorable. And he was adorable. And she was grateful.

Grateful that he'd gone to all this trouble, even though he hadn't needed to in any way He'd gone that extra mile for her. She had to remind herself not to feel too guilty about everything he had done for her in comparison to how little she had done for him – This was the way he preferred it.

She smiled, and gently placed the bracelet on her bedside table, ran her fingers through her boyfriend's curly mess of a hairdo, and allowed herself to close her eyes.

And made a note to remember to thank him again for everything once they woke up.

* * *

 **Its short once again, but I'm glad that I made these things short drabbles – They're good for experimenting if nothing else. My style is more suited for longer things, so trying out a shorter style has been interesting to say the least. I don't know if it's something that's to my style or preference all that much, but I'm glad that I tried this out.**

 **If you want to support my work, I have both a Pat Reon, and a Ko – fi account, both under the name QuirkQuartz – Donations and support are highly appreciated and help be keep up doing what I enjoy with my writing, but by no means are they required. I also have a Tumblr account, and now a Twitter, both also under QuirkQuartz, which you can follow in order to keep up to date with the things that I publish and talk about.**

 **I hope you enjoyed these short drabbles, and I'll see you next time for whatever comes next – See you!**


End file.
